Lágrimas de Niebla
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Se suponía que no debería importarle esa escena. Después de todo, para él el chico no había sido más que un arma. Zabuza/Haku Two-shot.


**Lagrimas de niebla**

_**Resumen: **__Se suponía que no debería importarle esa escena. El muchacho sólo había sido para él un arma. Zabuza/Haku. Two-shot._

Cuando el charcra de Kakashi fue directo hacia su persona, no vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos. La velocidad en los movimientos de Jounin la asimiló de forma normal, y no con esa lentitud que había escuchado era tan común en esas circunstancias mortales.

Probablemente algo en su interior había intuido que el impacto jamás le llegaría.

Una de las habilidades mejor desarrolladas de Haku era su rapidez de acción, así que a Zabuza no le sorprende tanto hallarlo de repente ante sí actuando de escudo humano. Hasta casi le extrañó que el joven se tardara tanto en aparecerse.

Sabía que nadie podría sobrevivir a semejante golpe, pero en lo primero en lo que pensó Zabuza era en que le chico le había librado de una.

_Él dio su vida por ti¿es que eso no te importa?_

Había sido un secreto gritado a voces para él que Haku era bastante blando de carácter. Era una característica inherente a su naturaleza. Había sido evidente con sólo verle en aquel puente, abrazado a sus rodillas, vistiendo harapos inmundos, y con el cabello desgreñado, perdido y vacío. Al principio no lo había notado, mientras caminaba sin prisas tras haber asesinado a un mercante por el cual iban a pagarle un buen dineral. Un dato que suele desconcertar a la gente es que los asesinos, en especial los mercenarios, casi nunca meditan sobre la sangre que han derramado. Para ellos era un trabajo que debía hacerse y cuando se cumplía, no valía la pena seguir teniéndolo en mente. De modo que, cuando fijó su vista en el crío, su anterior pensamiento había sido que con el dinero recibido tendría para comer aproximadamente un mes, y quizá sería más provechoso matar a su cliente para apropiarse de un mejor abasto. Total, el sujeto era de lo más desagradable y dudaba que alguien lo extrañara.

El niño, por su parte, le había devuelto la mirada con mera curiosidad, tan ignorante de lo que sucedía en su aldea, que contemplar el rostro de quien era conocido como el Demonio de la Niebla, no le suscito el menor temor. De hecho, había parecido un tanto sorprendido. Zabuza supuso que un indigente, como el pequeño daba la impresión de ser, debía haberse acostumbrado a ser mirado con lastima, por lo que se desconcertaba al no hallarla en él, pues era una cualidad que se había encargado de liquidar hacía muchos años, y que ni siquiera recordaba si la había tenido alguna vez.

Zabuza nunca le había prestado oídos a esas patrañas de intuiciones psíquicas, al menos más allá del instinto nato del cazador, pero imagina que lo que lo llevó a ofrecerle a ese niño un lugar a su lado había sido el mero presentimiento de que le sería útil en un futuro. No se detuvo a reparar en que aquella apariencia frágil y débil debía darle pocas esperanzas, porque bien sabía que el tamaño no era garantía de poder. Hasta había conocido hombre gigantes que eran peores que un perro de dos patas.

Esa noche, tras decidirse a no matar a su cliente, y recibir su paga, le encontró el primer buen uso para su joven acompañante al mandarlo a comprar unos víveres. Zabuza podría haber saqueado todo lo que quisiera sin problemas, pero habría tenido que usar su arma y simplemente no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo quitándole sangre de encima. La cara que puso Haku al cumplir el mandato no habría tenido ningún precio. Cuando Zabuza le dio el dinero (no creía que el niño se fuera a ningún lado con él, y en todo caso, no le hubiera costado nada sacarlo del mapa) le había dicho "gracias, Zabuza-san" con una vocecita tan suave que bien podría haber sido de niña. Y realmente parecía sincero en su satisfacción por tener una tarea en manos, demostrando el poco sentido que había tenido su vida hasta entonces, además de la lucha por la supervivencia y comer de basureros. Eso Zabuza sólo lo suponía, puesto que el pequeño no le había mencionado nada de su pasado y él no se lo había preguntado.

En los meses que siguieron a ese encuentro, a la vista de Zabuza saltó el hecho de que Haku no tenía madera de guerrero, a pesar de los intentos de éste por disimularlo. Al momento del entrenamiento veía en él un gran potencial. Había gracia en sus movimientos, certeza en sus ataques, pero todo carecía de pasión o de verdadera intención para hacer daño.

Incluso había llegado a la conclusión que quien más herido resultaba en los combate era él. Sin embargo, jamás le oyó ninguna queja. Lo hacía para cumplir sus expectativas y hacer realidad sus sueños.

No necesitaba que ese hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca se lo dijera. Desde hacía mucho que había aprendido a reconocer cada matiz en esa expresión tan pura. Zabuza había sido el primero en saberlo, y el único en olvidarlo con el paso de los años.

_Él sacrificó sus sueños por los tuyos._

Nunca le mintió a Haku sobre que era un asesino. Se lo dijo justo después de cruzar el puente, y, a pesar de que en su mirada hubo cierta sorpresa, no se asustó ni realizó el menor amago por huir. Simplemente había cabeceado a sus palabras, muy probablemente sin comprenderlas a cabalidad, pero aceptándolas como parte de su nueva realidad, con la sumisión de quien no tenía otra.

Durante un tiempo quiso mantenerlo alejado de la sangre, diciéndose que un niño traumatizado era una molesta carga que era mejor evitar. No obstante, también se preguntaba a veces qué tanto podría haber vivido ese niño antes de conocerlo para que no se alterara en lo más mínimo al contemplar sus armas manchadas de sangre ajena, llevando la peste de la muerte como un evidente estigma invisible. Sus únicas reacciones en tales ocasiones era la de examinarlo con mirada preocupada en busca de heridas, y, en caso de hallarlas, proceder a atenderlas como podía. Zabuza no le negaba el tratamiento, porque tenía consciencia que era la manera más infalible de que el chico quedara en paz consigo mismo.

En cambio, cuando Haku era el lastimado rechazaba atenciones, alegando que no quería serle un fastidio, a pesar de los reproches de Zabuza por tener una actitud tan tonta.

Le había enseñado todas las técnicas ninjas básicas, y su capacidad de aprendizaje era tal que a los cuatro días de haber empezado, Haku ya estaba en condiciones de manejar cosas cada vez más complejas. Su perfecto control sobre el chacra era sorprendente. Aunque esto le permitía conjeturar a Zabuza que él ya había tenido consciencia de este poder desde antes, no considero justo cuestionarle eso a la persona que no nunca preguntaba por sus trabajos de mercenario.

A pesar de todo, también había notado una cierta aversión a los jutsus de agua. Los realizaba si era necesario con la misma eficiencia que todo lo demás, pero con desgana y hasta, quizá, un poco de miedo, como si temiera matar a alguien en cualquier instante.

**Nota de la autora:**Voy _a ver para cuándo lo sigo. ¿Alguna opinión, crítica o comentario? Ningún gatito de va a morir por no dejar review, pero si lo hacen me harán feliz. Ustedes decidan qué hacer._


End file.
